


11.12_从马鞍山回到大学

by Lifeeeeeeei



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeeeeeeei/pseuds/Lifeeeeeeei





	11.12_从马鞍山回到大学

2019.11.12

从马鞍山回到大学。

从大学向马鞍山出发的时候，已经知道87k停运的消息，但是看到小巴还有人在排队，便想着政府总不会封锁一切交通方式，向马鞍山出发。

大学外很安静，至少去马鞍山的这一路，甚至马鞍山相连的两个商场。这是一场始于一位理工大学学生死于将军澳对峙的“起义”（原谅我还没想好用什么样的语言定义它，姑且先用示威者自己的语言吧），它的战火也主要在大学燃烧。《反蒙面法》推行的那个周末，马鞍山广场许多连锁的店铺都没有开张，便利店的冷冻食品和方便食品被一扫而光；不到八点，开张的店铺已纷纷准备关门。那是一次全香港的愤怒。11月12日的马鞍山不是的。一切如常，让我忘记沙田海、吐露港对岸的大学正在发生些什么。

晚上八点四十五分，在807c小巴站等了将近十五分钟的我终于意识到到大学的小巴似乎已经停运，手机只剩下百分之7的电量了。想着在马鞍山站搭地铁到火炭再想办法回学校，但只见到了地铁站的门徐徐落下，时间大约九点零七分。此时再环顾周围，马鞍山广场的店铺似乎也比平日早些落下了铺门。走向的士站经过的连廊，摆着“XXX RIP”样式的蜡烛。“XXX”是名字的缩写，或许是对峙时某位牺牲者，或许就是那位理工大学的同学。蜡烛摆在地上，周围贴满市民写下的便签纸。我无心驻足细读，一心只想回到大学。

之前路过的士站稍稍排了一次队，那时站在我身后的一对年迈的夫妇仍然没有上车。我加入了队尾。但是新界绿色的的士来的很少，排队的人似乎有特别的多。从我第一次排队到那时，似乎已有四十五分钟，又等了不知多久，终于到我的顺序。等待的时间里，只是呆呆地望着四周，心中已经念过如果说去中文大学司机会不会拒载。果然，师傅暴躁的重复着“路都塞上了”，一边挥手让我下车。

晚上中文大学计划又更大规模的活动，刚刚吃饭的时候也看到学生和校长的“对话”直播，周围的道路被封锁似乎早应预见。即使开了超级省电模式，手机也没能支撑住，似乎是最差的情况了。忽然想起没出发之前，赵鞠曾经说他从马鞍山走回大学四十到五十分钟，也算是没有选择的选择吧。

向路边奶茶店的姐姐说明了情况，电话没电，想借用查找去中文大学的路。她似乎没有理解我的意思，告诉我现在去中文大学的公交都停了，让我去叫的士。当我说明的士已经不载人去中文大学我打算步行回去时，她在惊讶中帮助了我。“你知道大水坑吗”“不知道”“你延这个海边一直走，然后过桥”。虽然不知道大水坑在哪里，但它成为了我确认方向的代名词。一点曾经在滨海长廊漫步的经验加上再次向三个人询问了大水坑的位置，终于确定了方向。回答我问题的路人总是友善地提醒我，那里很远。但这也不是我可以选择的。

11月中旬的香港，入夜的温度刚好，沿着海边，能听到微微的波浪声和些许海腥臭的味道。沙田海的对岸是中文大学，我甚至可以辨认出山顶一个个暖黄色方格勾勒出的建筑，正式新亚的志文楼和紫霞楼。中文大学即使在夜晚依然灯火不息，山下被白色的烟雾笼罩着。在海的对岸，甚至也能听到学生的呼喊声和警笛声。这里夜晚路灯明亮，依然有不少散步的市民，不知道是他们平日的习惯还是因为今夜对岸格外喧嚣的景致。一位带着望远镜的青年人似乎与我同行，他的步速较我快不少，但是时不时停下用望远镜观察对岸。如果不是因为所有交通暂停加之电话没电，这样的步行或许是个美好的夜晚。

踩单车是一个很重要的技能。

大概十一点（或是11点半），周围瞬间暗了下来，滨海的路灯每间隔两个两一盏。又不知走了多久，人逐渐变得多了起来。又不知多久，海面连着两岸一道灯光的倒影，那便是桥的所在。桥上塞着车辆、一动不动。我才意识到司机说去中文大学的路塞上了拒绝载我，不是怕麻烦的搪塞之语，而是确确实实的。而且即使我说改去火炭或者大埔也都无济于事，因为联通沙田海两岸的桥已经寸步难行。向我走来的人流让我意识到，这是很多往返两岸的人共有的难处，今夜在沙田海岸疯狂步行的，不仅我一人。马鞍山是一个较大的住宅区，从沙田放工返来的人不少；但大家似乎并没有面露难色，指责那些“害”他们步行往返的大学生门；或有说有笑的聊着生活，或谈起那些学生，也没有鄙夷的神色。

行车的公路桥再向前行约六十米，便是人行的沙田双子桥。双子桥分东北西南两支，路面材质似乎不同。公里桥下方，第一次见到示威者的补给站。一群黑衣的青年男女，也有不是黑衣的，带着口罩，在整理水和冰块的物资。还有玻璃瓶装的啤酒——示威者果然是这样的人啊——这样想着，才发现他们需要的不是酒，而是装酒的玻璃樽。他们将装酒的玻璃樽绑在棍子上，一点点砸开铺人行道的砖石，可能是作为武器吧。这些物资是运往中文大学的，似乎去中大的路很明朗了，只需要跟随他们就可以了。装着水的塑胶袋，或是提着，或是放在单车的置物篮里，由人力运往中文大学。在桥的入口处，一位男士用粤语问我这条路是不是返沙田，事实上我和他一样，也是第一次的迷路者，但我还是给了他肯定的回答。

直至下了双子桥，踩单车运输物资的人更加多了。不停喊着“睇车啊”、“小心啊”这样的话语。他们之间大多互不认识，但他们互以兄弟姐妹相称，朝着同一个目标进发。这并不是我在夸赞他们，只是在陈述他们所作为的事实，但听起来确实像是夸赞。经过一条崎岖的小径，便到了有公路的地方。从这里开始，空气便是异样的味道，我不知道这是催泪弹、燃烧弹或是别的什么。询问过后走上了上坡的岔路。事实上运送物资的人们是走这条路的，询问似乎多此一举。

与刚刚走过的小径氛围并无不同，忽然被一位踩着单车的男士询问是否需要帮我拿东西，我才意识到自己正拿着像是装着矿泉水的塑胶袋和他们在这样的夜晚里一起走着，也许看起来，我是他们的同路人。用广东话谢绝后，双腿已经没有知觉了。

上坡路通往大学站。从大学站外围到五旬节会楼高座，都是脏乱的，没有贬义的形容。作为一个行人，似乎需要感到害怕——来来往往的黑衣人搬运着水和其他构筑防御工事的器材，大学站其中一个站口累满了梯子一类的物品；一些学生连成人链，用口口相传的方式传递着消息，用一种我听不懂的语言传递着撕裂的讯息；大学站d出口外围的一侧闪烁着火光，是真正的火，燃烧着的；d出口内部火警响个不停，临水系统不停的作业，将d出口变成了监狱里惩戒房的样子；康本和伍何曼的楼层门被沙发、凳子等物品支撑着，门禁警报铃铃作响，能望见的地方一片狼藉；何草休息着参加对峙的同学们，崇基平台上的三栋宿舍大门敞开，警报依旧不绝于耳；善衡到大体的坡路亦连着人链，陈震夏馆外学生在拆卸人行道的砖石；善衡、晨兴和五低似乎平静，五高g层的玻璃门已用纸糊上，警铃和红灯大破这里的安宁。

我似乎又觉得不需要感到害怕——这些危险的举措并不是针对我，即使我的衣着、没有蒙面、我的语言都代表我潜在的立场，我依然可以平静的从他们之间走过，就像无数个曾经安宁的日夜那样。下午出发时堵在伍何曼和康本平台的两层路障已经清理。在我相信他们不会伤害我的前提下，这只是一段略显嘈杂的路罢了。在我下山的时候，崇基平台上成功启动了电锯。电锯是危险的，即使听着声音也能联想起电影里的画面，但是大家围着电锯欢呼，就像围着一个新生的婴儿。傍晚伍何曼与康本还设有两层路障，一时竟察觉不出下山的路。犹豫之后询问了旁边似乎是守护这些路障的人如何到达大学站，犹豫的原因不是怕他们因为我讲普通话和欺凌我，只是那些因为偏见存在于两种语言的鸿沟。不出意外，他们为我指了路，尽管普通话不流利也用英文进行说明。在下到三层的平台时，我依然没能发现所谓的出口，其中一位男人顺手为我一指，在扶梯一侧围墙两边各一只凳，方便行人翻越。

今天开始陆陆续续的内地生回家热潮，总让我感到一种处于立场和政治意识的过度反应。两天的经历，无论是宿舍或者中央校园，总是平静的。但是在今夜走过山下时，忽然愧疚于自己的理所当然和自以为是。夜晚行动暂休时，尚且呼喊传话的声音不绝于广场，宿舍警铃持续；难以想象白天学生与警察对峙时，武力冲突、呼喊、水炮、催泪弹交错时，山下的同学是何等的煎熬。沉醉于山上的平静，无异于井底之蛙，苟且偷安。

这一行，让我看到了许多活着的人，也让我意识到自己还活着。

从蒙民伟七楼走出来时，新亚一如既往的静谧，偶尔能看到三三两两的黑衣同学。这里似乎较往常更为沉静了。一种吞没人、塑造人的沉静。

十二点十五分，到达志文，小卖还开着。玻璃门上贴满了大大小小的通知，抚慰被困在这座楼里的我们。

2019年11月13日凌晨


End file.
